Only Hope
by Mel Barry
Summary: A young girl walks in a forest. Behind her innocent emerald eyes, hides immense power that both the Forces of Light and Darkness are trying to acquire. They will do anything to bring her to their side. Yet in the process, they may tear her life apart. SS
1. Prologue

Only Hope

Prologue

by: Mel

e-mail: LightofFaeries@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. End of story.

She knew—no matter what her husband said—she would not live for much longer. The disease, though not apparent on the outside, slowly destroyed her. Her husband had done everything he could and even wanted her to see a First Order magician though the cost would have been enormous. But she had refused. She knew what her dear husband didn't. She had magic in her that had been strong enough to attract the forces of evil and when they had looked upon her, they gave her the disease. They did not want people such as she walking alive in the world. She was last of the Amamyia, last of the most powerful line of magicians. She had been hiding when she met Fujitaka. She knew that she was not suppose to fall in love for the forces that controlled darkness would be able to feel her power through her emotions. Now she paid the price for her love and her death was inevitable.

She did not tell Fujitaka what was ailing her. She knew that he would blame it all on himself for making her fall in love with him. She smiled sadly, no one could make anyone else fall in love with them. She knew she should never have fallen in love with Fujitaka, but he had been so kind, so caring. Even though he didn't know what she faced, he had always found a way to help carry her burden. He was there to make her smile and laugh, something she had not known well until she had met him.

She looked down at her daughter, asleep in her arms. Her daughter, her sweet, darling daughter, who would one day have magic that magicians of the First Order would fear. Her daughter, who would grow up without her mother's guidance and love. Her eyes prickled with threatening tears. Oh, how she wished she could live to see her daughter grow to be old and have her own children. But now, that was impossible. She whispered a blessing over her baby, that her baby's magic would lay dormant until she found someone who could guide and protect her.

A noise made her turn her head. Beside her chair lay her son, awake on his bed, his eyes wide and unblinking. She smiled reassuringly at him and he smiled back, thinking everything was all right now, and snuggled closer to her. He slowly closed his eyes and his breathing deepened. He was asleep. She smiled down at his sleeping form, though this time the smile was filled with sadness. At least her son's small magic would go unnoticed. There was some small comfort in that.

Author's Notes: okay, I know this was short, but this is the prologue. The next chapter will be much longer and I should have it up soon. So PLEASE review. Reviews really do help me write!


	2. the Stranger

Only Hope

Chapter One – the Stranger

by: Mel

e-mail: LightofFaeries@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS

Sakura Kinomoto awakened to the songs of morning birds. Outside her window, the sky was a vast dusky canopy with winking stars. The moon hung heavy and low in the west, on the verge of disappearing.

Sakura sighed, then sat up and swung her feet to the floor. Standing up, she shivered slightly, away from the warmth of her blankets. Even though it was spring, the mornings were still chilly and sometimes cold.

Sakura looked out her window. The forest fairly glistened with morning dew that adorned every tree. Sakura had a sudden urge to go out. She padded silently down the stairs, taking care not to wake her brother or father. She went into the kitchen, wrote a quick note to her father, and grabbed some cheese and a hunk of bread, wrapping them up with a light-blue cloth and putting them in a basket. She also took a bottle of water, carefully placing it next to the cheese and bread. Then she tied a handkerchief around her head to keep her hair back and proceed to go out the kitchen door.

Once outside, she started across the field to the back gate that led into the forest. Her brother, Touya, and her had named it Dandelion Field when they were little because of the dandelions that would fill it in the summer. Sakura smiled at the memory. She remembered, the summer right before her mother had died, when Touya and her had been playing in the field.

The summer had seemed like it would never end. The days had been long and warm. Touya had taken little Sakura out to the field because she had wanted to see the butterflies.

Sakura remembered looking up at her big brother and asking, "Where are the butterflies?" Touya had just shook his head and swung their interlocked hands. Just then a breeze had blown over the field and had tossed dandelion seeds up into the air. 

Touya, looking at the floating seeds, had said, "Mama said that you can make a wish if you blow all the seeds in one breath."

"Do wishes come true?" Sakura had asked.

"Maybe if you wish hard enough they do," Touya had replied.

They each picked a silver dandelion head, took a deep breath and blew as hard as they could. Sakura only blew half the seeds off while Touya had managed to blow them all off. Sakura looked with tearful eyes up at Touya. "They didn't come off," she wailed.

Touya had smiled and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry," he said, "Maybe next year."

Sakura had only nodded, fiercely wiping her tears away.

There had been no next year of wishes in the Dandelion Field. Sakura's mother had died that winter. Sakura shook her head as to clear the memory from her mind and opened the gate.

As she walked, the glistening grass of the field transformed into thick stands of fir and spruce. Sakura was now on the edge of the forest. The forest was an immense wood that grew thick and wild, with worn paths and roads that were often in conflict with their surroundings. It didn't take much for saplings to start growing in the middle of the paths and winter storms to blow them down, eventually obscuring the least used. The paths were also covered by rusty pine needles that softened Sakura's footfalls. She loved spending time in the forest and she knew it like the back of her hand. She would go there whenever she needed to be alone and just wander about for hours. 

Sakura walked on for awhile until she came to a little river that ran through the middle of the forest. She smiled. She knew she was near her favorite willow that she had dubbed Thloeamaire which meant tears in Elves Speech. She had gone to that willow when her mother had died, thrown herself under it and cried. Now, she thought it would be the perfect place to put down her basket and go for a swim for the day had gotten steadily hotter.

As she neared the willow, she saw a dark lump beneath it's drooping branches. Sakura walked cautiously closer, then stopped with a soft gasp. The lump was a person. He was lying on his side with his face turned towards her. Blood dripped from his ears and nose. Though she was a little repulsed by the blood, Sakura approached and knelt by his side. She touched him gently to see if he was alive. Blood dripped down his mouth as he groaned softly. Sakura shut her eyes for a moment, fighting the urge to faint. Instead, she reached into her basket and unraveled the blue cloth that had been wrapped around the bread and cheese. Getting up and walking to the river a little ways from the willow, she dunked the cloth in the water. She then went back to the man and began to wash the blood off the man's face. 

The man groaned again as his eyes slowly opened. They were blood-shot and unfocused. As he fought to focus them, Sakura asked, "Are you all right now? Do you think you can hold on while I go get help? And may I ask how you got this way?" The man shook his head with such extreme slowness that Sakura almost winced aloud with sympathy. He tried to talked, but only succeeded in having blood drip out of his mouth. Sakura hastily dabbed the blood away before plunging her hand into her basket and pulling out her bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap, she tipped the bottle so that the tiniest sliver of clear water flowed into the man's mouth. 

The man gulped gratefully, then opened his mouth to speak again. This time, words came out besides blood. "Got caught…in a magic…duel. No one can…help me…now. L-look in…the bag…" he choked on his own blood and shuddered.

Only then did Sakura see what he had beside him. It was a colorful and beautifully woven bag made out of fine material. Sakura had never seen anything so fine in her. She looked again at the man. His clothes, though plain and stained with blood, was made from expensive looking fabric. Sakura realized he had to be a noble, or at least equally as rich to afford such clothing. She slowly reached her hand out to take the bag. 

There was only one item inside. Curious, Sakura drew it out. It was a red-bound book with gold gilding long its edges. On the cover was a picture of a golden lion and beneath him, a golden sun. Above the lion were the words _'the Clow'_. The book was held shut by a solid gold and intricately carved triangular buckle. Sakura knew the book had to have been extremely expensive. She traced the buckle, feeling the cool carved surface beneath her finger. Unseen forces seemed to urge her open the book. Sakura resisted, it wasn't her book so she had no right to open. 

Sakura thought to draw her hand away, but instead, her hand reached down and unbuckled the book. She slowly pulled the cover back.

A white light emanated from the book. Sakura felt ghostly essences swirl and rush past her. She caught the images of some. A woman warped in leaves, flower petals, lightening, wings. Sakura felt caught up in a tornado that kept whirling faster and faster until all she could see was white. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it all stopped. Sakura looked down at the now open book. It was blank. She slowly closed the book. The lion on the cover was gone.

Sakura looked up. The man was gaping at her with suddenly focused eyes.

Author's Notes: Well, that's the second chapter. I hoped you all liked it! Syaoran and Tomoyo and everyone else will be coming in soon! Please keep reviewing!!!

Thanks to Sakura's Angel of Mercy, pinkuser, blue demon160, and Crystal for reviewing!! You guys are the best!


	3. Setting Out

Only Hope

Chapter Two—Setting Out

by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, enough said.

Little Author's Note: SORRY people!!!!! I know I took forever to get this chapter up, but it's all my school's fault!!! I've only touched computer the twice and that was to do homework and write a little of my other stories!! Please forgive me!! If someone could just maybe get rid of school…{looks around}…silence…okay, never mind. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Well, on with the story!

Silence reigned for a long moment. Sakura just sat, stunned. A loud cough erupted from the man, waking Sakura out of her daze. She jumped up, as if stung, dropping the red book which now lay open and empty before her.

"Wh-what was that?" she asked shakily, handing flying up to her necklace in her nervousness.

The man only looked at her and from his eyes, Sakura realized he was on his last breaths. Tears slid down her cheeks. Though she did not know him, she grieved for his inevitable death. He reminded her of her mother who had had the same look in her eyes when she breathed her last breaths. Her gentle and beautiful mother who had drawn Sakura close to her on her deathbed. Her mother, who had given her a little key necklace, whispering for Sakura to keep it safe. Her mother, who had looked beautiful even in death.

The man was speaking, his voice low and stuttering as he forced the words out, filled with urgency, blood flowing down his chin. "You must take the book and go to the Capital…" the man drew in a shuddering breath. "Find the King and tell him…tell him that the time has come. Go now! You must not delay! Do not go back to your home, they will find you there. You must not turn back…Don't bother burying me. Go directly to the King. Capture the Cards…" The man shuddered one last time and was still.

Sakura stood stock still, not knowing what to do. She believed the man. She didn't know why, but she just did. She knew she had to go to the capital city, Somwyal. But she had no clue where Somwyal was. She wasn't even sure who the king was anymore for the old King had died just a while back. And what about her family? They would be worried about her. She needed to tell them that she was fine.

Sakura stooped down and grabbed her basket. Placing her half-full bottle of water back in the basket, she scooped up the red book and placed it in along with the bottle, rearranging the cheese and bread around it. She then hooked the basket on her left arm.

Sakura looked down at the dead man, tears threatening to spill again. She would have to do something about his body. It looked wrong just leaving the body exposed and unburied.

_'Go! Go! Forget about the body! You must flea!'_ Something yelled in her head. Startled, and frightened, Sakura wheeled around and ran, not knowing where she was going, pushed onward by some invisible force.

Just past noon, Sakura stopped and plopped down under a huge old sycamore, panting and sweating. Sunlight filtered down through the leaves, playing soft patterns upon her upturned face. Placing her basket on her lap, Sakura broke off a piece of bread and began to eat, wondering what to do next. The wind picked up, blowing thick strands of honey-colored hair into her eyes. Sakura waited for the wind to die down so she could eat her bread in peace. Instead of blowing itself out, the wind blew even more fiercely, until it howled between the trees, forcing Sakura to clutch her basket lest it flew away, and shut her eyes against the gale. The wind whistled loudly in her ear, and stung viciously at her eyes until they watered. Sakura grabbed for something, anything, to shield her face. Her hand found the red book and pulled it out, bringing it up to her face. In the process, the book was blown open. Immediately, the wind died down and the ghostly form of a woman appeared, looming over a petrified Sakura. The beautiful woman stared at Sakura for a long moment, then began to diminish in size, going into the red book like a genie returning to a lamp. Finally, she disappeared completely, and where she had been, was a large rectangular card fitting perfectly in the space of the book. Sakura slowly reached out and took the card out. She stared at it. There was a picture of the woman that Sakura had just seen and underneath her were the words _'the Windy'_. Sakura just sat there, rigid with shock, for a long time.

It was nightfall and beginning to rain. Sakura had reached the edge of the forest, just north of her home. She had been lead there by a mysterious force. She had accepted the force just like the way she had accepted the incident with the 'card woman,' as Sakura had deemed it. She knew that everything that had happened that day all had to do with the man under the willow tree.

She now found herself on the outskirts of a village. Sakura knew she needed a place to sleep, but she had no money and had never slept anywhere outside the area of her father's property. Thinking about her father made Sakura long for her family and wonder if they were searching for her. She didn't want them to worry about her.

Sakura spotted a barn. She was weary and the rain was now coming down in torrents, a barn would have to do unless she wanted to sleep outside. She walked to the barn and eased the heavy door open. A cow mooed twice in her stall, but then quieted. Sakura closed the barn door, then turned around and saw a ladder leading up to the hayloft. Feeling guilty about trespassing on someone else's property, but with no other chose, Sakura climbed nimbly up the ladder, her basket banging her hip.

She lay down with a sigh on the straw, closing her eyes. But sleep would not come. The straw was itchy and Sakura couldn't find a comfortable position.

Suddenly a face popped up at the edge of the hayloft. Sakura jumped, startled. It was a young man with black hair and eyes that were like arched lines, as if he was eternally smiling.

Sakura froze, thinking she was in trouble. Instead, the man just smiled gently said, "One of our cows is pregnant and I just came to check on her. I saw the muddy footprints on the floor and knew someone must have taken refuge in our hayloft. It happens once in awhile," the man paused. Sakura realized he must think she was a runaway, and she swallowed a bubble of hysterical laughter. She would have given anything to be back home.

"Well, why don't you come down and come into the house. My wife is cooking supper and you can join us if you like," the man offered.

Sakura nodded shakily, "Thank you, sir. I would like that very much."

The man nodded. Sakura waited for the man to climb down the ladder before descending herself. She followed him through the door that connected the barn to the house and stepped blinking into the well-lit house.

The man led Sakura into what had to be the kitchen and introduced her to a small, brown-haired woman. "Chiharu dear, we have a guest tonight."

The woman named Chiharu bowed and Sakura bowed in response, "Welcome. What is your name?"

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Welcome Sakura. I am Yamazaki Chiharu and this is my husband Yamazaki Takashi," Chiharu said, indicating with her hand.

Dinner had been satisfying. The Yamazakis were friendly and generous. They didn't press Sakura on anything she didn't want to talk about. Takashi had even offered a ride to Sakura as far as Taora, when he found out that Sakura was going to Somwyal, since he had business to do there. He told Sakura that Somywal was about eight days away on foot, but from Taora, it would only be about two. Sakura had agreed gratefully.

Sakura was now lying on a blanket upon the floor. Chiharu had offered their bed, but Sakura politely refused, she didn't want to deprive the couple of their bed. She drifted quickly off to sleep, not allowing herself to think about her family, knowing that if she did, she would never get to sleep.

It was dark, so very dark. Sakura waved her hands in front of her face in a vain attempt to see them. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and whirled around, only to find herself falling. She tried to scream, but only found it shoved back down her throat. Someone was laughing, the laugh echoing around her, amplifying until she had to cover her ears. 

_'So, little Cherry Blossom, they have managed to acquire you to their side first. But no matter, do they really think they can stand against me? The time has come. Give me the Book and the Key!' _A booming voice demanded. Sakura found the area around her slightly lighten, until she could just make out a figure standing above her. The figure reached long, shadowy, hands, out towards her. Sakura felt her something tug at her neck, looking down, she saw her necklace stretched outward, towards the dark figure, the little key glowing pink. Suddenly, the red book appeared, flying swiftly towards the black hands. With a cry, Sakura reached out and grabbed it with one hand, clutching her necklace with the other. She clung onto them like a drowning person. 

Suddenly, she was no longer falling, instead, entrapped in a beautiful, but deadly, glass web. Whenever she moved, a shard would cut into her or fall to lodge in the ground below which was already filled with spikes of glass shards. A spider was approaching, a huge, monstrous, spider. Sakura squirmed, trying to get away and ignoring the pain of the web, bleeding profusely. Without warning, the web gave way and Sakura found herself falling, falling to the spears of glass down below.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Guess who's gonna be in Somwyal? hehehe, a lot of CCS characters actually. And don't worry, Kero is going to turn up soon, I couldn't possibly leave the little stuffed animal out (especially after finally being able to get my hands on the 6th CCS book and see Kero turn into such a cool lion with wings. Yue is cool too!) PLEASE REVIEW! I need a lot of feedback and I'll try to answer most questions in the chapters. Most of the CCS cast will be in this story, so don't worry about that. I'm sorry I haven't been able to e-mail reviewers back. It was the most I could do to get this chapter out. But if you would like to know when the next chapter is posted, please review and put it in your review. 

Thank yous to Sakura's Angel of Mercy, lilova1105, anonymous (part of this chapter got out sooner because of your demands, hehe), shimi-mouse, Love s+s, Devil, Lucifer, and Cute1!!! Thanks you guys! Sorry, I took so long. Hope this chapter wasn't really disappointing. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon!

Thanks!

November 24, 2002

~Mel~ 


	4. the Nauzcole

Only Hope

Chapter Three – the Nauzcole

by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: (See previous chapters)

Sakura bolted straight up, breathing heavily. Sunlight poked a single slender finger at her through the curtains. Instinctively, she jumped up and ran to the window, parting the curtains. She sighed unconsciously as warm sunlight flooded over her and washed away the night's dark visions. Sakura no longer remembered the shadowy man nor the web the moment light touched her.

Chiharu poked her head through her bedroom door and saw Sakura. "Oh, good. You're awake. I've prepared a bath for you and I have some clothes you can wear."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you! A bath would be most appreciated though I'm not sure I'll be able to return the clothes. I should just wear what I wore yesterday."

Chiharu laughed, "There's no need. You're smaller than I am and I have some clothes that I've outgrown but are too nice to be thrown away. It would please me to know that they are being worn again by such a lovely girl. They're useless in my closest and just take up space. I've packed a couple outfits in one of our old baskets. You take the basket along with the clothes."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

Chiharu gave a firm nod. "Go take the bath. The waters getting cold while we stand here and chat."

Sakura thanked Chiharu again, took the clothes offered to her, and skipped happily off to take her bath. The prospect of a warm bath and clean clothes lifted her spirits immensely. Chiharu chuckled at Sakura's buoyant atmosphere.

Sakura slid into the water with a heartfelt sigh and closed her eyes. She stayed that way for awhile with only her head above water. She pushed all thoughts of her "mission" to the back of her head and instead, thought of what her family was probably doing. Her father was most likely preparing breakfast with Touya lounging around with nothing to do because school was over for the summer. Sakura knew she didn't have to think about her family worrying about her yet. Sometimes, on one of her outings, she would be gone for a few days. Sakura decided to ask Chiharu to send to message back to her family to inform them that she was fine. Finally she roused herself enough to rub sweet-smelling soap into her hair and skin and scrubbed until she was pink. With a sigh, she got out of the now tepid water and dripped her way to a thin towel. Once she was dry, Sakura slipped into the clothes Chiharu had given her, gathered the night clothes Chiharu had lent her and proceeded into the Yamazaki's small but well-fitted kitchen.

Chiharu was bustling around busily, cooking and, at the same time, throwing things together that Takashi needed for his journey. Takashi himself strode out of their bedroom, whistling a cheery tune.

Chiharu tried to scowl at him, her flour-dusted hands upon her hips. "It's about time you're up. Sakura, here, has already taken a bath while you were snoozing in bed."

Takashi laughed and kissed his wife's cheek. "What's the rush? The trip is going to take two days anyhow. What's the difference if a man wakes up at nine instead of six when he's going to end up at the same inn?"

Chiharu threw up her hands and laughed. "You're hopeless. I don't know why I even try." She turned back to her cooking with a smile on her face.

Takashi grinned and turned to Sakura. "So, you all ready for the trip?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Takashi, mind you don't talk the girl to death. Sakura, I swear, the fish'll swim in the sky before my husband shuts his mouth. And you can't be too sure if he's even telling the truth. If you ever hear him lying, I give you full permission to hit him on the head."

Takashi smiled and opened his mouth. "Did you know that people originally started hitting…"

As if to prove her point, Chiharu picked up a small frying pan and brought it down on her husband's head.

Sakura sweatdropped as Takashi winced slightly.

"Now you go on and hitch those horses up so you can leave immediately after breakfast. No use delaying more than you have to." Chiharu instructed, waving her frying pan like a conductor's baton.

"Anything you say," Takashi said with a grin before pecking his wife on the cheek and striding to the barn, whistling.

Chiharu shook her head. "He never seems to take things seriously, yet I love him for. Now what are you doing still standing? Sit down and start eating breakfast. I daresay Takashi eats very quickly and you would have no time to enjoy the food if you waited for him." Chiharu ushered Sakura to a chair by the kitchen table that was laid with freshly baked bread, butter, eggs, goat's cheese, milk, and scones. Sakura's stomached rumbled at the sight of all the food and she flushed. Chiharu laughed good-naturedly. "Well, eat unless you find my food unsatisfactory."

Sakura, not noting the teasing in Chiharu's voice immediately shook her head and said earnestly, "Oh no, it all looks so delicious. I'm not sure where to being."

Chiharu laughed again and returned to her oven where she was baking traveler's bread for Takashi and Sakura's journey. 

Takashi came in whistling merrily as Sakura finished her eggs. He plunked himself down beside her and reached for a scone.

Chiharu's voice interrupted is arm in mid reach. "You did wash up, did you not?"

Takashi winked at Sakura and blew a kiss to his wife. "Of course I did. Whatever made you think otherwise?" He got up and crept up behind Chiharu, who had her back turned to the table.

"Well, I can think of a dozen incidents whe—" Chiharu squeaked as Takashi's arms encircled her flour covered waist and twirled her around. He left her breathless at the stove after tenderly wiping a smudge of flour from her nose and strode back to the breakfast table. Sakura giggled at the couple's antics.

After breakfast, everything was loaded into the Yamazaki's wagon behind a patient, old roan paired up to a feisty, newly bought, golden purebred. Sakura had a little niche in the front corner for just her. She laid her own basket, now filled with dry food for her own two day journey, on top of the basket of clothes that Chiharu had given her and laid her borrowed blanket gently over it all. The strange empty red book rested in a brown, coarse woven bag that hung from her left shoulder to cross over her body and dangle at her right hip. Chiharu had given her the bag, saying she had plenty, without commenting on Sakura's strange book, as though she could sense the need for secrecy. Chiharu also promised to send a message to Sakura's father and Sakura felt a burden lift off her chest.

Chiharu turned to Sakura. "I'm so happy you visited us. Please feel free to drop by whenever you want. This far from the city, we get so few visitors."

Sakura nodded, before throwing her arms around Chiharu. "Thank you for everything! I don't know what I would have done without your help. Once I finish with what I must do, I'll find a way to repay you." Sakura turned to climb onto the wagon seat but Chiharu placed a hand gently on Sakura's arm.

"There is no need. It was a pleasure having you with us. All I ask is that you visit often," Chiharu said softly. Sakura smiled and nodded again before hoisting herself onto the passenger side of the wagon seat.

Chiharu turned to Takashi. "Now, don't you trade any of our stuff for anything worthless. Don't you talk the girl to death and none of your lies either. I don't want her head filled with random nonsense when she reaches the city. "

Takashi smiled and kissed his wife. "I'll try to restrain myself."

Chiharu sighed, "I guess that's all I can ask of you. And mind you be careful on the road. You don't know when someone could attack. I want you home as soon as you can manage and preferably in one piece."

Takashi smiled again and nodded. He gave his wife one last kiss before climbing into the driver's seat. He flicked the reins and they were off. Chiharu stood and waved to them until they were out of sight.

The first day was uneventful. The sun shown brightly and the sky was decorated only with a few wispy clouds. Sakura felt wonderful. The temperature was perfect and the wind that blew was light, even playful.

They stopped when the sun was in its zenith, to have lunch on a small green hill beside a trickling little stream. Takashi picketed the horses and Sakura laid out a blanket. They had a glorious picnic. Once, a skylark flew over them, its song descending in a sweet rain of golden notes. Chiharu's food was fresh and delicious. Sakura said so and Takashi, strangely solemn as if he was trying to mimic Chiharu, said thanks. Then he reverted back to himself and began to tell Sakura the origin of food until she was beyond confused and lunch was over. They both helped clear away and wash the dishes in the stream. Then Takashi hitched up the horse and they returned to the road, continuing on their way.

At night fall, they halted at a small inn. The horses and the wagon were stored in a private barn, for it seemed that Takashi often visited the inn with his wagon and that the innkeeper knew him well. Sakura had a meal of hot soup with bread before trudging wearily after the innkeeper up to a room while Takashi stayed downstairs, still eating. The room was comfortable, if not a little bare with little more than two cots on opposite walls. Sakura was too tired to care. She quickly changed into her borrowed nightclothes before dropping onto her cot and falling instantly asleep.

_Something was dragging at her neck. Her necklace was outstretched before her as if the shadows around her were pulling at it. The cord bit into her neck. Sakura reached out and grasped the little key in her hands, tugging against the force with all her might._

"NO!" she cried as the force began pulling ever harder.

Suddenly, she found herself before two paths, her necklace no longer taut about her neck. In the distance, she could see that the two paths led to the same place, a place, she found, she desperately needed to reach. One path was full of light yet it was little with sharp pebbles and large boulders that Sakura doubted she could climb. The other path was shadowy and dim, as if secret lurched around it. The dark path was smooth and perfect with nothing in her way to getting to the place she needed to go. Sakura stood there, undecided. The smooth path looked so inviting, yet there was something sinister about it. In the end, Sakura began down the light path. Pebbles cut into her feet like glass. Everywhere her feet landed, she was impaled. The pain was unbearable. Sakura could not hold back a scream.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Someone was whispering her name urgently. Sakura opened her eyes drowsily. The dream was terrible yet she could not seem to break away from its hold. It was as if someone was keeping her from waking up.

"Whadoyouwan?" Sakura mumbled, trying to shake herself from her dream.

"It's Takashi. Sakura, you have to wake up now!"

Sakura nodded, becoming slightly more awake. She had never heard Takashi so serious before.

"Sakura, you must get away from here!" Takashi hissed.

Now Sakura was fully awake. "Why?" she asked.

"There are three men downstairs men that don't look too friendly. They're cloaked all in black and very tall. There is something about them that I don't like. They're asking about a young girl with green eyes who is travelling to Somwyal."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and her hand flew to her necklace. "What?" she whispered, panic seizing her though she wasn't entirely sure why.

"You better flee. I don't know if it's you they're after but I'm taking no chances. I know that something is going on that is secret and important. I trust you far more than those men and I know that you must get to Somwyal. Take my purebred—no, don't protest—he'll get you to Somwyal much faster than you would walking. When I first bought him, I didn't know why. He is too kingly for Chiharu and me. I was even too afraid to name him. And I wasn't sure why I brought him on this journey because my roan, Lina, could do just fine without him. I felt like I was being compelled to. Yet, now I know why I brought him. He's to aid you. You must get away now. I've packed all your things along with food into saddlebags and everything's ready to go. Now don't say a word until we reach the barn."

Sakura was too stunned say anything as she slung her bag onto her shoulder and crept with Takashi silently down the inn steps, through the bustling kitchen and out the back door. When they finally stepped into the barn, Takashi immediately closed the door. A single candle was lit and Sakura was surprised to see the innkeeper holding it.

The innkeeper smiled, though rather grimly, at her. "So you're the one the Nauzcole are searching for."

Sakura threw a questioning look at Takashi. Takashi quickly explained. "Don't worry, Blane won't say anything. When he knows to keep a secret, you couldn't pry his mouth open with a crowbar. " Sakura nodded, easily trusting. "Now Blane, explain these Nauzcole to me."

Blane heaved a sigh. "The Nauzcole are powerful creatures of the Dark Order. There are a lot of myths surrounding the Nauzcole. People are starting to forget about them and no longer believe in them for one has not appeared in more than one hundred years. I'm beginning to feel like I'm the only one who knows about them anymore. People don't like to talk about the Dark Order or the time in which they ruled. It's all history they say. Fools! History will come and haunt them. It is beginning now."

Sakura shivered in fear, but she had to ask her questions, "How do you know about the Nauzcole? Didn't the First Order destroy the Dark Order?"

Blane gazed steadily at her. "My grandfather was wounded by one in a battle. The Nauzcole did not even touch him, the blast of power was aimed at someone else, yet the side effects of that blast wounded my grandfather terribly. He healed physically but for a long scar, yet he would get this look in his eyes and one time, he grabbed me and told me that the wound was eating him up. He made me promise never to forget about the Nauzcole and the Dark Order. The First Order may have put a temporary stop to the Dark Order, but the Dark Order is rising again. Those three men in my tavern have the reek of the Nauzcole, power and hatred mixed. There is no mistaking them and they are looking for you. I wonder why?" Blane's eyes bore into hers and Sakura's hand unconsciously wrapped around her necklace key.

Everything was silent for a few seconds until Takashi spoke, "Well, you better get going. The farther away you are for those Nauzcole things, the better. Get onto the purebred, child."

Sakura finally realized that the purebred was standing behind the innkeeper, strangely still and silent. "I—I couldn't. He's not mine—"

Takashi cut her off impatiently. "I told you, he's meant for you and you'll get to Somwyal much faster. He's all yours."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered, running a hand through the purebred's white mane that glinted silver where candlelight touched it. "He's so beautiful."

"I know," Takashi smiled sadly then gave her his cloak. "Wear this. The night can get really cold. Now you better get going." Sakura thanked him again and swung the over-sized cloak around her, bunching the ends in her hands. Takashi cupped his hands and Sakura stepped onto them, boosting herself into the saddle. 

As the innkeeper opened the barn door, Sakura bent down from the saddle and whispered to Takashi, "Thank you for everything. I'll do my best to repay you." Then she was gone.

As Sakura thundered into the night, she heard Takashi calling after her. "Name the horse!"

Author's Notes: Well, there's the third chapter. There may be a lot of mistakes in this chapter because I didn't take the time to look over it. I knew I had already taken enough time writing this chapter. I'm SORRY it takes me so long to update, but school is just grueling and takes up way too much time. Well, please review! I would also really like some feedback if you have the time. I think (though I'm not sure) the next chapter will be out sooner. Review 'cause it really makes me get moving when I feel like procrastinating.

Thank yous to Danielle Ngo, Chiruri, Crystal Star, Cute1, anonymous (yes, there will be lots of action and most likely romance), Devil, eva, 100%%%, Ht.99, deeeeedeee, 88889000, and Buddies S+S for reviewing!

P.S. I forgot to mention that I don't really now what Takashi and Chiharu are like so they're probably out of character out in this story. Sorry!

January 25, 2003

~Mel~


	5. the Chase

Only Hope

Chapter Four – the Chase

by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: [See previous chapters]

The rain poured down, pelting at Sakura's small frame huddled on the horse. She shivered, miserable and thoroughly drenched despite Takashi's cloak. The inn seemed a lifetime ago. She was now exhausted due the battering rain and not enough sleep. It was all she could do to keep upright on the horse. The purebred seemed to know where he was headed and Sakura was too tired to try to check where he was going. She just gave him his head. He galloped on endlessly, his sodden golden fur the only color in Sakura's gray world.

Sakura tried to rationalize all the pieces of her mind, yet the only thought that came up were Takashi's last words _"name the horse"_. She knew that only Elvish could sum up the beautiful golden horse. She cast about in her limited Elvish vocabulary for a suitable name. 'What to name him?' she thought to herself drowsily as she fought the ongoing battle to keep her eyelids from closing for the purebred's gait was so smooth that Sakura hardly knew she was riding on anything. Her gaze dropped to the golden fur beneath her. Even dampened by the rain, it seemed to glow. 'Glorinmere,' Sakura thought and her lips curved up in a smile. 'Golden Light.' Her head nodded once: she was asleep.

__

Hooves thundered behind her, the sound battering against her ears. They were coming closer and closer, never ceasing. Glorinmere's muscles bunched and stretched beneath her; he was galloping at tremendous speed, yet the hoof beats sounded closer than ever…

Sakura awoke with a cry, almost toppling off Glorinmere. She remembered at the last second that she was on a horse and grabbed Glorinmere's mane to steady herself. The sun had just risen over the horizon, reaching its thickening fingers across the landscape and the rain had stopped. Sakura deeply inhaled the fresh scent of the spring morning and the dark dream melted from her mind. It was miracle that she didn't have a cold after galloping through the rain all night.

After an hour or so of riding Glorinmere, Sakura came upon a shallow river. She decided to have her lunch there and dismounted Glorinmere. She took off his tack, knowing instinctively that he would not run off, unwrapped the waterproof packing around her food, and sat in a patch of sun, soaking in the sunlight. She munched peacefully on her bread as Glorinmere tore up mouthfuls of grass and romped in the river. After a while, Glorinmere trotted over to Sakura and nosed her gently as if deeming it time to go. Moaning slightly, Sakura pushed his sleek snout away, content just to be resting her aching muscles in the sun. Glorinmere snorted impatiently and nosed her harder.

"Ow!" Sakura exclaimed and swung her head to look at the horse. Solemn dark eyes gazed back at her. Sakura sighed, "All right, all right, I'm getting up." She wrapped the rest of her bread and slowly rose from the ground. Sluggishly, she tacked up Glorinmere. He stamped his hoof and bobbed his head as she cast about for a suitable object to help her mount the tall horse. Yet he was completely still when she finally mounted.

Before Sakura could even click her heels, Glorinmere was off, trotting at an easy pace.

As Glorinmere crested a hill, he broke into a gallop for no reason Sakura could see. She pulled gently on the reins, trying to slow him down. It would be no good if he wasted his energy. Glorinmere ignored her. Sakura tugged harder, but he only tossed his head, refusing to slow. Finally, Sakura pulled back with all her might and called the golden horse to a halt. He stopped obediently, too obediently was Sakura's thought, for a horse who previously wouldn't listen to her. He turned his head so that he could look at her with one innocent seeming eye, as though asking her why in the world she had told him to stop. Sakura glared at him, sure he understood perfectly well. 

They stood there for a moment, a small girl atop a large sun-colored horse. When Sakura was sure Glorinmere wasn't going to bolt, she eased him into a walk. Then a trot. Which was a mistake. As soon as Sakura had given him more head, Glorinmere ran. Exasperated, Sakura pulled him back to a stop and scolded him. That didn't seem to stop him. The third time he broke into a gallop, Sakura was thoroughly annoyed and gave up trying to slow him.

"All right you," she said, half shouting because of the wind rushing at her face. "Tire yourself completely out if that's how you want it. Just remember, it's not my fault if I have to drag you into Somwyal!" Glorinmere paid no attention.

Sooner than she had expected, Sakura saw turrets rise up in the distance. 'We must be near the capital,' she thought. Just then, Sakura thought she heard distant hooves. Tossing a quick look over her shoulder, she didn't see anyone behind them. She dismissed it as part of her imagination. Yet, instead of disappearing as a hallucination ought, the sound got steadily louder and increased in rhythm, as if there were more horses. Feeling an unreasonable squeeze of fear, Sakura glanced behind her again, wishing hard that she was being paranoid.

At first, she saw nothing. But just as she was exhaling a sigh of relief she spotted rapidly growing dots on the horizon. Very rapidly moving. So rapidly moving that even as she watched, they started to take shape. There was no doubt they were headed for Sakura. 

Sakura whipped her head around to face Glorinmere's ears and hunched over, her face pressed into his mane. She tightened her knees and Glorinmere immediately responded, running faster than ever before. The wind became one long whistle that continually whipped past Sakura. After a few seconds, Sakura looked up. She could now see Somwyal's main gate and risked a glance behind her. The riders chasing her were much closer. It suddenly dawned on her that they would have captured her if Glorinmere had not insisted on galloping earlier. It seemed that he had somehow known that they were being followed.

All thoughts fled her mind as the city gate loomed before her. There would be no time for it to be opened. The riders were almost upon her and Glorinmere refused to slow down, turn, or stop. He kept galloping at full speed right towards that gate. Sakura was sure that they were going to crash into the gate. She buried her face in his mane, terrified and near tears. Any moment and she was going to be no more.

Suddenly, Sakura felt Glorinmere give a mighty heave. Startled, she looked up…

Author's Notes: FINALLY!!!! I've finally posted this chapter!!!! I'm terribly sorry everyone for taking what…(counts on fingers)…SIX MONTHS to get this out. I got the flu, then pneumonia. And because of that, I had a TON of homework and finals (my teachers have no mercy, *sniff, sniff*) and because of that, I was rarely on the computer and only got enough time to check my e-mail and/or read a quick fanfic. And then I went on vacation. Well, at least it's finally summer break and I have lots more time to write. The only reason I left this chapter as a cliffhanger was because I knew if I didn't I would have to take a few more days to finish this chapter and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. I've already half finished the next chapter so as long as I don't go on another vacation, it should be out before August. BTW, Glorinmere is pronounced (glorh-in-mareh) and you all do know that I make up the elvish words and they aren't JRR Tolkien's elvish right? Just wanted to make that clear. 

Please review!

Thank yous to Animefreak242 (Thank you! I love long reviews that give me things to think about. Sakura hasn't met Tomoyo yet but she will. And she will meet Syaoran in the next chapter, that I promise ^_^), Nick$$, Honoria (in chapter three, Takashi gave Sakura the horse because he knew she needed it), N^^Fanns, fert, Gigi, phat@#, Devil, Lucifer, Sexy88, Dreem, Devil, M (Really? Thank you!), and D.V, for reviewing chapter 4! 

July 8, 2003

~Mel~


	6. the King

Only Hope

Chapter Five – the King

by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: When I rule the world I shall wrest CCS from CLAMP!! MWAHAHAHA *choke, choke*

Sakura found herself above Somwyal's gate with Glorinmere stretched full out beneath her. Her breath caught in her throat as he descended on the other side of the gate. He landed with hardly a thud. Sakura was stunned. Glorinmere had jumped _over_ the gate! 

Sakura sat on Glorinmere for a full five seconds, unable to move. Her horse had just jumped over Somwyal's gate was the thought running over and over in her head. 

She was finally awoken from her reverie by the people crowding all around her. Hands reached out to touch Glorinmere and he withstood them for a few moments before tossing his head impatiently and stamping. People quickly backed away. Sakura looked around helplessly. She had never seen so many people in one place and she was overwhelmed. Also, there was still the matter of the Nauzcole outside the gate, Sakura was sure that's what the things chasing her had been. She was afraid that if Glorinmere could jump over the gate, the Nauzcole's horses could too. Unbeknownst to her, the Nauzcole had immediately gone the minute the golden horse had been over the gate. They did not have the enough power to breach Somwyal's gate with all those wards that protected the city and they had been out too long in the full glare of the sun. 

There were some yells and a clattering of feet. People with various weapons appeared. Sakura realized they had to be guards as they cleared people away from Sakura and at the same time surrounded her. 

One spoke up, "State your name, business, and how you got over the gate."

Sakura, intimidated, stuttered, "Uh-I-I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she began uncertainly. "My horse jumped over the gate and I must see the King." She finished in a rush.

The guards looked at her as if she was mad. Sakura stared back, her expression puzzled. "So, can I go see the King?"

They just stared at her more before one of them snorted and began to laugh. Soon, the rest of the guards joined in. Sakura just looked on, even more bewildered.

"Lass, first of all, no horse can jump the gate. And second, you can't just barge in and ask to see the King," one of the guards finally said, wiping at his eyes. "You have to petition and that can take months."

"Well, my horse did jump the gate, whether you believe it or not, or how else could I have come in? And I have a very important message and the person who gave me it told me to deliver it directly to the King," Sakura cried, despairing starting to descend. She had come all this way to deliver an all-important message, albeit a message she couldn't understand, and for all her trouble, she was being turned away. She slipped softly off Glorinmere and he turned his head, nudging her gently in encouragement. "Please, I must see the King!"

The guards had sobered up when she said she had a message. The same one who had spoken to her before said, "What's your message, lass? Give it to me and I'll take it to the King."

Sakura gulped. "Tell the King…tell him that…the time has come."

But although Sakura hadn't understood the message, the guard obviously did. His face immediately became grim. "You better come with me. We're going to see the King."

Sakura looked at him with frightened eyes. "N-now?" she whispered, no longer sure she wanted to meet the King. After all, she was just a commoner, not even dressed to meet the King.

The guard gave a curt nod. "Now." He turned to the other guards. "You all get back to your stations!" And they scattered. The remaining guard turned back to Sakura. "Well, we better get going. Follow me." And he led her towards the castle. As they walked, Sakura held onto Glorinmere's mane and pressed closed to him, the only familiar thing to her in a new world. 

Sakura's eyes were huge as she looked around, following behind the guard. The city was so _big_! And there were so many people and so many new things. Shops lined the street and new smells floated past her. She couldn't take in everything fast enough. When the guard turned around to see if she had kept up, he saw her awed face and his expression softened.

"You've never been in a big city have you?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. 

"By the way, I'm Captain Huyaka Detto. Your name is Sakura right?"

"Yes," Sakura replied, finally finding her voice.

They lapsed into silence until they reached the main entrance of the castle. The Captain stopped and put out a hand before Sakura as she walked up beside him. A boy ran up to them.

"The stable boy will take your horse, Sakura," Huyaka told her.

Sakura hesitated, not willing to part with Glorinmere. He whuffed at her, seeming to tell her he would be all right. Sakura reluctantly nodded and handed his reins to the stable boy.

"Please take good care of him," Sakura implored the boy. He blushed and nodded quickly. Sakura smiled at him. The boy blushed even more and quickly turned around, tugging the reins and clucking at Glorinmere to come. 

As the pair began to walk away, Sakura suddenly cried out, "Wait!" Startled, horse and boy stopped. Sakura ran to them. "I want to keep some stuff with me," she said as way of explanation. Her hands unfastened a saddlebag and dug into it, then emerged triumphantly with the red Clow book clutched in her fists. Using her chin to hold the book to her chest, she quickly did up the saddlebag again before patting Glorinmere on the rump.

"Sorry about that. You can go now," she said to the stable boy and ran back to Huyaka.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. He walked straight to the massive double doors of the castle. The two soldiers guarding the door immediately drew their swords.

"Petitioning hours are over…" one began while the other got a good look a Huyaka.

"Captain Detto!" the other cried, lowering his sword.

"Yes," the captain said nonchalantly. "And I have a piece of very important information that needs to get to the King. Will you please let us through?"

The two soldiers looked at each other and stepped away, sheathing their swords. Huyaka nodded at them and proceeded to open one of the double doors. It opened surprisingly easily for such a big door.

The Captain stepped through, followed by a rather apprehensive Sakura. She found herself in a huge room with a high ceiling, a room big enough to fit her house. Huyaka kept walking and led her through a long, elegant, high-vaulted hallway before stopping by a rather short, portly man who stood at the entrance to another chamber.

"Please announce Captain Huyaka Detto and Miss Sakura Kinomoto," Huyaka said to the man. The man nodded, and walked into the chamber. Sakura was too nervous to notice any more of her surroundings. She realized she was going to meet the King. The full impact of that implication finally hit her when the man had walked into that room. The King! Sakura had never before dreamed that it would happen to her, even when she was coming to deliver the message. The thought just had never truly occurred to her. She had just kind of assumed that she would see the King without…really _meeting_ the King. Now that she thought about it, it didn't really make much sense, but before, she had never really thought about it. The King was part of a completely different life, one where etiquette was prime, fine speech valued, and finery necessary. Sakura cared nothing for etiquette, spoke the way her father had taught her, and was just as rich as any other commoner. She _liked_ that type of life. 

She had no time to contemplate further as a voice rang out. "Presenting Captain Huyaka Detto and Miss Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura clutched the Clow book to her chest, took a deep breath, and plunged in after the Captain.

She found herself in a room much larger than the first one she had entered. It was lit with several glowing ball-type lamps floating gently in the air that filled the room with light. The room itself was magnificent. Colorful tapestries draped along the walls and family symbols hung from the ceiling. Sakura had never seen a room so fine in her life. It was all she could do to keep her mouth from hitting the floor.

A voice spoke, ringing with unquestionable authority and bringing Sakura's attention to the far end of the splendid chamber. "Captain Detto, what has brought you here?" The speaker appeared to be about twenty-five with a gold circlet in his brown hair. He was seated on a silver chair that seemed more like a throne and was surrounded by an assortment of people, some standing, others seated on cushions.

Huyaka bowed before speaking. "I bring someone who bears an important message, your majesty," the Captain said, gesturing at Sakura. Sakura felt a shock run through her body. Was the man sitting on the silver throne the King? He was so _young_. Sakura had imagined all Kings to be gray-bearded and stooped over with old age. 

The King turned his head slightly to look at her. "Then let her speak."

"Bow before you speak," Huyaka hissed to Sakura out of the corner of his mouth.

Thinking that rather silly, Sakura tried to imitate Huyaka's previous bow. When she straightened she said simply, "The time has come."

Immediately, the atmosphere in the room tensed.

"Indeed," said the King and Sakura got the feeling he was thinking furiously. "And where is the one who gave you the message?"

"He was killed in a wizard duel," Sakura said sadly.

"Oh," said the King with a total lack of feeling. Sakura felt anger boil in her at his reply. How could he act as if it was nothing? As if it didn't matter. Or perhaps it really _didn't_ matter to him. What was one more life to him when he had hundreds at his disposal? Sakura had to fight the urge to yell at the King.

"Did he give you anything?" the King asked in a bored tone as if he wasn't really interested.

Sakura gritted her teeth and held out the Clow book, mentally counting to ten. "He only gave me this red book, your majesty." 

Sakura saw something flicker in the depths of the King's amber eyes before his emotionless façade slide smoothly back in place. "How interesting," he drawled. "You can keep that for now." The King turned to a young woman dressed in soft lavender hues standing beside him. "Lady Shikaro, would you please escort this young lady to one of your guest rooms?" 

The lady gave an elegant curtsy and walked to Sakura. "Come," she said, beckoning with one slender white hand, her voice light and musical. 

"Wait!" Sakura cried. Everyone in the room looked at her as if they had never heard a person shout before. She gulped. "Uh…Your majesty, I was chased by Nauzcole coming here. They may still be outside the gate."

"There are no such things as Nauzcole anymore," the King said calmly, "Please take Miss Kinomoto to her room, Lady Shikaro."

Sakura was about to protest but the Lady caught her arm in a gentle but firm grip and gracefully dragged her out of the throne room. 

Sakura walked silently behind Lady Shikaro, the incident in the throne room momentarily forgotten as the Lady led her down one beautiful hallway after another, once again too stunned to speak. Sakura had never thought a single place could hold as many treasures as this castle did. Just by walking down the halls, she saw masterpieces that she suspected were worth more than her father could ever earn. Lady Shikaro turned around every so often to make sure Sakura was following her and smiled softly every time she saw Sakura's awed face. It was refreshing to see the expression of someone who didn't take the castle's beauty for granted. 

Author's Notes: Wow! I actually got this chapter out three days after Chapter 4!! That's a new record for me. THREE DAYS! I think I might even get the next chapter out before August (if my mom doesn't have to use this computer for her research). Just to remind everyone, this country is not Japan (or China) so the last names are put last instead of first and calling newly met people by their first name is common. Are Huyaka and Shikaro okay names? I just made them up since I'm no good with any names other than English and I didn't want to put an English name because, even though the setting isn't in Japan, it would be too different from everyone else from CCS's names.

Syaoran was in this chapter (you should all be able to figure out who he was). And Tomoyo was in this chapter too. Any guesses as to who she was? The next chapter will explain why her name wasn't Tomoyo in this chapter (and won't be during further public appearances *hint, hint*).

The next chapter is going to have a lot of important explanations, just to warn you ahead of time. I hope I can get it out in a week or so. 

I want to thank MimiGhost, Falcon, moezy-chan, Sakura-Free-Spirit (I think this chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones ^_^ I apologize for my chapters being so short, I just can't seem to make them longer), and EmeraldBlossom for their encouraging reviews!

July 11, 2003

~Mel~


	7. Night's Alarm

Only Hope

Chapter Six – Night's Alarm

by: Mel

E-mail:

Disclaimer: [insert clever disclaimer]

Sakura let out a satisfied sigh as she lay in the warm water. It felt so good to relax again. She could forget everything that had happened and pretend she was back at home. Closing her eyes, she began to doze off. All too soon, a voice called her name and Sakura opened her eyes groggily, turning her head to see Lady Shikaro framed in the bathing room doorway.

"Would you like servants to attend to you?" the Lady asked.

Sakura shook her head sleepily, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. "I've never had servants before so I'm used to attending to myself. Thank you for your kind offer." Sakura contently slid deeper into the water and closed her eyes again.

"I believe it best if you have servants attend to you at the moment," the Lady said decidedly after a moment's pause. "You look exhausted and if you sleep right now, you might drown." She then said something strange, something that made the air around her ripple. Sensing the change, Sakura half-opened her eyes in time to see two maidservants appear behind Lady Shikaro before allowing her eyes to close again.

The two maidservants stepped into the bathing room while Lady Shikaro stepped out, closing the door gently behind her. Going to her oaken wardrobe, Shikaro opened it, peering into its depths with a slight frown. What could Sakura wear? The formal court gowns were definitely not for her; even Lady Shikaro found them stifling. It was too early for a dinner gown and the Lady doubted that anyone lacking training could move properly in a ball gown. Lady Shikaro finally settled on a pale pink walking gown with golden lining, moments before Sakura emerged from the bathing room swathed in one of Lady Shikaro's own robes.

"Thank you very much," Sakura said shyly, "for letting me use your bath tub, Lady Sy-sy…"

"Shee-car-o," the Lady said in her perfect noble's accent.

Sakura tried again, but only managed with to say Shy-kero. She sighed, "I'll never be able to say your name right since I haven't got a noble's tongue."

Lady Shikaro patted her shoulder, "You'll be able to once you've been around nobles for a while, and anyway, I would prefer for you to call me Tomoyo. Shikaro is my formal name. All nobles, except the king, need to have them for court functions and public appearances, but most of us like to be called by our given names."

"Lady Tomoyo," Sakura said without difficulty as the name lacked the ee, air, and l sounds that Sakura couldn't get her tongue around in formal noble names.

The Lady smiled, "And you are Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura made a face. "Only my father calls me that when I've done something seriously wrong. Please call me Sakura."

"Then you must just call me Tomoyo," Tomoyo said with a smile. She moved toward the bed in which she had laid out the dress.

"Here, let's have you try this on."

Sakura gaped at the dress. "Oh, no. It's not mine and much too fine for me. I'd ruin it!"

"Nonsense," Lady Tomoyo said briskly, picking up the dress delicately with long-accustomed ease.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest more, but instead, could not suppress the huge yawn that had been threatening her mouth, cutting off her words.

"Oh what a terrible hostess I've been!" Tomoyo cried, swiftly calling for her maids. "Taila, go get one of my night gowns, the blue one. Meimin, send for a dinner plate. We'll have to put off trying the dress until you've had a proper rest, Sakura."

Sakura only nodded sleepily, finding she had to force herself to stay upright. She barely noticed being dressed and only because she was ravenous could she keep awake long enough to get down food. She was asleep before her head brushed the pillow.

Tomoyo smiled gently to see the poor girl finally asleep. It had been close to physical pain to see Sakura struggle to stay awake. Tomoyo liked the girl profoundly; she had no arrogant mannerisms and assumptions, but a sweet countenance instead.

Tomoyo dimmed the glow-orbs and padded silently out of the chamber, closing the door quietly behind her.

The king, Xiao Lang, stood brooding before the window, the panes refracting the sunset onto his stoic face. The Clow Book had been found. At the cost of the life of one of his mages, it was in his possession. And he had no clue what to do with it. It refused to open, refused to give any power, it seemed utterly useless. Had Rakan's life been sacrificed in vain? The king's face remained as impassive as ever, but his thoughts roiled in turmoil. If the Book of Clow was useless, what was he going to do? And he had no time now, no time.

The king punched the stone wall.

"I would like my wall to be dentless, if you can manage," said a dry voice behind him.

The king's only reaction was to say "Eriol."

"Yes." There was a little pause as Mage Lanxian of the First Order, commonly known as Eriol, arranged himself comfortably in an oversized, deep blue armchair.

The king slowly turned to face his most trusted magician and adviser, who also happened to be one of his distant cousins. "What do we do now?" a calm question that, coming from Xiao Lang, was equivalent to an ordinary person crying with desperation.

Eriol said nothing for a few moments, then strangely, "What do you make of Sakura Kinomoto?"

The king allowed a tiny frown to crease his forehead. "Sakura Kinomoto? Who?"

"The girl who Rakan gave the Clow Book to to deliver it here."

Xiao Lang frowned more. "The girl who delivered the Clow Book…yes, I remember her vaguely. A commoner. Why?"

"What was the color of her eyes?"

The king was losing his patience. "Eriol, this had better have some relevance to—"

Eriol interrupted him. "Just try to remember, I know you can remember even the smallest details."

Now Xiao Lang's face was glowering, but he complied, knowing Eriol loved being obtuse and hating him for it. He thought back to earlier in the day when the girl with the Clow Book had stood before him. The color of her eyes was…he couldn't remember. Surprised at himself, the king said, "I don't remember."

Eriol let a satisfied smile show. "I was right." He waited, the knowing smile Xiao Lang hated still upon his face.

"No games, Eriol," the king growled. "Tell me what I need to know and be done with it."

Eriol sighed, as if to say he was no fun. "Before, I could not be sure, but now I know that Sakura Kinomoto has a very powerful and unique ward on her that makes anyone with a substantial amount of magic forget about her the instant attention is drawn away from her. It's not that people will forget her existence, just that they won't think about her unless she is brought up specifically, but even then, she seems vague, like a figment of the imagination. Also, the ward makes it seem like it is not a ward. It took some concentration for even me to notice it."

"I was not aware such a ward was possible."

"It usually isn't. Someone must have given up all their magic to create that ward, a process that is equivalent to cutting off an arm…" Eriol lapsed into thought.

"What could be the reason for such an act?"

There was no answer for a moment. "Sakura is someone's secret," he said at last.

Making her sure way through the castle, Tomoyo finally came to a tower. Heaving a sigh, she prepared herself for the rather long climb. At the top, she found herself before an ornate dark-blue door. Seizing firmly the heavy golden knocker fixed in the middle, Tomoyo rapped twice.

"Enter," a voice said.

Tomoyo pushed the door open into a circular room occupied only be the king and Eriol.

Turning directly to the blue-haired man, Tomoyo place her hands on her hips and said in a teasing voice, "You really ought to get a new door Eriol. The current one is a bit gaudy with that golden knocker."

Eriol gave a mock long-suffering sigh. "I must maintain my image as the King's best Mage. People don't take me seriously unless I appear their image of a mage. They expect me to have a secret lab with a terrible door in the highest tower of the castle in which I do all kinds of dangerous experiments."

Tomoyo raised a dainty eyebrow. "Hardly a secret if everyone knows where it is," she said dryly. "And your door wasn't even locked."

"It was magically locked; no intruders would have been able to enter," Eriol said smugly. "Now what did you want to see me about?"

"Actually, I came to talk to Xiao Lang."

For the first time since Tomoyo's entrance, the king spoke. "How did you know to find me here?"

"Where else would you be?" Tomoyo said with a smile, then immediately sobered, lowering her eyes. "In times such as these, you are either with the Counsel or Eriol."

There was a pause.

"What did you wish to see me about?" Xiao Lang asked quietly.

"It's about the girl, Sakura Kinomoto. Since you have appointed me her charge, I would like to know what you are planning on doing with her."

Xiao Lang turned away, staring out the diamond-paned window. "Keep her here for the time being."

"Her family will be worried."

"Send a letter to them. Tell them their child is safe within the castle and they may come visit if they so wish. The girl may send a letter to them also."

For a moment, Tomoyo looked as if she was about to say more, then nodded her head, "Yes." She should not question the king, even if he was her betrothed. She began to leave the room.

"Wait," Xiao Lang said and then was silent for a few moments.

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked tentatively.

"Have her attend the ball tomorrow eve," was all he said.

Tomoyo was startled, but nodded, "Yes." And left the chamber.

As the door thudded shut, the mage turned to his king. "So you took my advice."

"Yes."

There was silence.

It was dark, so dark. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She could see nothing, feel nothing. It was so cold, so lonely.

"Onii-chan?" she called out tentatively, hoping, wishing, wanting desperately for an answer, anything to keep back the dark. "Otou-san?"

A haunting melody began to play, the notes tugging at Sakura's heart. They told her to come, to follow. They sang of comfort, of family. Sakura began to walk towards the source, faster and faster until she was running, her pattering feet a counterpoint to the haunting song. She ran and ran, yet the music seemed to get no closer. Tears began to course down her cheeks. She couldn't reach it, she couldn't reach that beautiful music. Oh, where, where was it? She had to get to it, had to find the source.

Eriol paced through the east garden, unable to sleep. Something was bothering him, but the fact that he had been unable to pinpoint exactly what was wrong was the most disturbing. He knew it had to do with that Sakura Kinomoto, but exactly what was eluding him. He knew about Sakura's ward, but he wasn't sure that was what bothered. Eriol had never been this confounded in his life. It didn't help that whenever he thought about the girl, it was like wading through quicksand. He considered tackling the ward itself, but knew until he knew more about Sakura, he could do nothing.

"Mage Eriol! Mage Eriol!" a frantic voice called. A moment later, as he turned, Eriol felt someone collide into his side.

Grasping the person by an arm, Eriol gently pulled him away. What looked to be a child in the dark was shaking and blubbering apologies. Eriol called forth some light and saw that the child was one of his newest novices.

"What is it, Lynol?" Eriol asked kindly.

The poor child froze upon seeing Eriol's face, his moist eyes wide. Then, he cried, "Oh, Master Eriol, I finally found you! They sent me to get you…they told me to tell you…the wards around the city are under attack!"

Eriol blinked. It wasn't uncommon for the city wards to be attacked. They protected the city and therefore had to under attack now and then. And when they were, his advance student mages handled it quite well on their own.

"Why has that put you in such a state, Lynol?" Eriol mock-frowned playfully. "As my novice, I would expect you to be tougher than that."

"B-But the wards are breaking!" wailed the little boy.

Eriol drew in a sharp breath, all pretenses abandoned. The wards around the city were not meant to break; they were some of the strongest ones set.

"Where is the attack centered?" Eriol said, his mind racing.

"The w-west w-wall," the frightened novice stuttered.

Eriol was silent for a moment, then broke into a swift walk. "Please inform the king. He'll know what he must do."

Tomoyo awoke with a start. Something was gravely wrong. She quickly called a glow-orb, giving herself a moment to adjust to the sudden light before flying over to the bed of her charge. Sakura was gone. At the sudden quickening of her heart, Tomoyo tried to reason with herself. Sakura could be anywhere and perfectly fine. She could have gone to the bathroom or just gone for a walk. 'There's no reason for me to get so anxious,' Tomoyo told herself.

The bed on which Sakura had slept was a mess. A pillow was on the floor and the bed sheets were terribly tangled with half sliding off the bed. Tomoyo couldn't make sense of it. Why would Sakura leave her bed in such a state? Try as she might, Tomoyo couldn't get rid of the ominous feeling.

Shaking her head in an effort to clear it, Tomoyo turned. She decided she would just check the hallway to see if Sakura had returned from wherever she had been.

Moving through the sitting room to the main entrance door to her suite, Tomoyo frowned slightly. The door was wide open. Though Sakura was a commoner, even she should have known to close the door. Something was not right.

Tomoyo stepped into the common castle hallway in time to see several people rush by. Curious, Tomoyo stopped a boy in a novice tunic.

"What has happened?" she asked in her fluting voice.

The child dropped a wobbly bow. "The w-wards are under attack, lady. Some have broken."

"Indeed?" Tomoyo was alarmed. Eriol had said the wards were close to invincible. She nodded to the boy. "Thank you for informing me." The boy ran off.

If the wards broke, Tomoyo wasn't sure the city would be safe anymore. She had to find Sakura.

The notes were there, she just couldn't quite reach them. They flowed all around her like a tangible wind, yet whenever she reached out, they disappeared. Not yet, the cadence seemed to say. Follow us…follow us…

Eriol stood before the west battlement, eyes trained on the tiny figure balanced on the outward edge of the parapet. She was leaning forward enough to have fallen, but instead, her body seemed to touched something that sent networks of electric blue lines spreading before her. Eriol's face was perfectly calm, showing no sign of the disturbance within as he watched one of his shields begin to yield to the body of the young girl.

Someone or something was powerful enough and desperate enough to break through his wards to get this girl? He had suspected her to be extremely powerful, but had not expected her power to be such that the usually careful enemy would risk exposure and blatantly attack his wards. And the enemy had exposed much. Eriol could now sense how powerful the enemy had become. He smiled grimly to himself, he would not underestimate the enemy again.

He whispered a few words and a golden sun staff appeared in his hand.

Time to get down to work.

She was almost there. Just a little further.

Tomoyo, having rushed to the west battlement in search of Sakura, watched horrified, as the girl of her search put one arm through Eriol's ward, blue lines crackling all around her. What was going on? Why was Sakura on top of the battlement in the first place? Tomoyo thanked Eriol silently for the ward that prevented Sakura from falling, not truly comprehending what was going on.

Just a little further, just a little further. She would be where she wanted to be. She would be home.

Eriol frowned. So that's why they broke a few wards first, a trance couldn't be cast through a ward. The girl's will must be strong if the enemy resorted to trancing her. Eriol couldn't break a trance easily without hurting the victim. Eriol realized the breaking of the wards were a diversion also. If anything had slipped past the wards, which was uncommonly rare, he would have felt it. But beat mercilessly on the wards themselves, Eriol didn't maintain them, so he wouldn't know until too late and when he did find out, he would focus in only on the ward, the trance spell slipping right past him.

Eriol cursed himself as he wrapped lines of his power around the girl. He would have to do this very carefully, she already had both arms through his ward. Once outside, she would be lost.

Sakura reached and reached. Almost there. Suddenly, something gripped her body. She could not move. The once beautiful melody crescendoed into a shrieking wail, batting at her body, her face, her ears. Sakura struggled to move, to speak. The shrieking wail dragged at her, but Sakura no longer wanted to follow. Something wasn't right. The wail seemed to have realized this as it increased even more in volume. She tried to cover her ears, but her limbs refused to move. Sakura felt tears dripping down her face. She was pressured in on all sides, yet being torn in two at the same time. It was horrible, feeling that her life was in someone else's hands. She couldn't bare it…

"NO!"

Tomoyo gasped as Sakura's scream resounded through the night. In the next instant, Sakura was flung back from the ward, Eriol's mage lines still surrounding her.

She had come free long before he was ready. Eriol curse silently again. She was flying over the parapet too fast. It should have been very easy to catch her with his magic but her magic resisted him, most likely reacting with her panic. Eriol gritted his teeth, she was strong enough to hurtle through his magic, rather like slippery soap that he couldn't get a firm hold of. Just as he thought this, Sakura flew over his head, falling by degrees. Eriol began to run, all thoughts blown out of his head except to catch the girl.

Only dimly registering that something was happening to her, Sakura's main thought was to sleep. She felt so tired and her eyelids refused to stay open any longer.

Eriol ran. He knew he had to catch up to the falling girl, but he was rebuilding the wards as fast as he could as well as whipping out lines of power to slow her descent and was beginning to tire. It was the wards that sapped out most of his energy. Wards like the permanent ones around the castle took days to build and here he was trying to build them up in a matter of minutes. Normally, Eriol would have just thrown up a temporary ward until he had time to deal with it, but if the enemy would break through the city's wards for the girl, then temporary wards would do no good.

Too far, too fast. Eriol couldn't reach her in time. She was going to crash.

Despite all her lady training, Tomoyo was running, as if, as far away as she was, she could save Sakura. As Sakura began her impact with the ground, Tomoyo screamed.

A pink light blossomed in the night, encasing Sakura in a brilliant cocoon that penetrated the darkness. A high, inhuman scream resounded in the night from beyond the battlements, followed by a furious fluttering of something, then all was quiet.

As the bright light diminished and finally extinguished itself, Tomoyo rushed over to Sakura, terrified of seeing a mangled body. Instead, Sakura lay on the earth perfectly intact, her eyes closed, as if she had only been sleeping. Tomoyo sighed in relief. Sakura had been saved.

Eriol walked up behind her. He had stopped running when he saw Sakura's body encased by her magic and had smiled ruefully to himself. The girl was becoming more and more of a mystery every minute. Only highly trained mages could establish an automatic self-defense mechanism that operated for a few hours when unconscious and yet the girl's magic protected her even though she didn't seem to have been trained at all.

Tomoyo knelt on the ground next to Sakura, regardless of the silk of her sleeping gown. She felt for unconscious girl's pulse, and laid a white palm upon her forehead. Strong beat and no abnormal heat. Satisfied, Tomoyo began to send a command for servants to take Sakura back to her room when a hand descended upon her shoulder. She almost squeaked, whipping her head around to gaze startled at Eriol behind her. It was dark, but she felt his smile.

"Don't bother with servants. I'll take her in myself," he said kindly.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest and say that she knew he had a million things to do, but he had already bent down beside her and was sliding his arms underneath Sakura. Tomoyo closed her mouth and helped instead.

Author's Note: I LIVE! I have come back from the dead! Gomen, gomen for dying on your guys! wow, last chapter I said I hoped to get this chapter out before August. hehe, well look at that, it's August (of the next year). I am EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY sorry! See, I made this chapter longer than usual (past five pages!) to try and make up for my lateness. Well, actually, there should be even more important info in this chapter, but I knew it would take me even longer to write so important info will be in the next chapter too. Please forgive!

BTW, does anyone know if there will be more than one volume for Legend of Chun Hyang by CLAMP? I really, really hope so. I stumbled across the manga yesterday at the bookstore and bought it. I really enjoyed it and hope that there will be more installments. I gonna die again if they aren't gonna have anymore volumes. Please, if anyone has any info about more volumes, let me know? I'd really appreciate it!

Anyway, so what did you think of this chapter? I can't make any promises about when the appearance of the next chapter will be ('cause I always seem to break those promises scratches head sheepishly) but I can say that I've gotten about half the chapter written up (just wonder how long the other half will take wince). So please review (you can bash me a couple of times on the head and dunk me in the pool for posting so late).

Thank yous to moezy-chan, Onigiri Momoko, Adli, Sakura Moon, pnaixrose, Black Kitty Kat, Black Wolf Chics, Crystal jade2, Big Fan, Blue-Dreamz, and enigma-spirit for reviewing chapter five! Re-reading those reviews allowed me to finally get this chapter written. Thank you! (oh, oh, I got over 100 reviews! Thanks so much everyone!)

August 8, 2004

Mel

P.S. Sorry about the formatting. When I uploaded the chapter, all the formatting went away and refused to come back. It would be better with my original formatting, but alas, there's nothing I can do. Sorry again.


End file.
